Caulking tools usable to dispense caulking material from a cylindrical cartridge are know in art. Commonly, these devices have manually operated lever components adapted to force a piston mounted on an elongated rod through the cartridge. Use of conventional caulking guns is burdensome and time consuming. Considerable effort is required to move the piston through the cartridge and often results in tired and aching hands of the worker. The ability of persons, such as the aged or those crippled with arthritis, to grip the gun is often insufficient to apply the required force to operate the gun.
Other caulking tools equipped with a motor drive have been used in the past. An example of this type of structure is shown by Davis, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,994. These kinds of caulking devices are costly and susceptible to mechanical failure.
Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,671, shows a caulking dispenser adapted for use with an electric hand drill. The dispenser has a tray with an open top for accommodating a conventional caulking cartridge. A threaded rod is supported on an end plate attached to the back of the tray. A hand drill operably connected to the rod with a gear assembly is used to drive a plunger mounted on an end of the rod through the cartridge. The power transmission assembly between the drill and the rod may become worn and require repair. The cartridge accommodated by the tray is exposed and may become damaged during use of the dispenser or storage thereof.